Can I have one more chance?
by hinata10
Summary: I didn't regret anything when I broke up with that Kinomoto girl. I only went out with her because she's the only girl who isn't in love with me. Now that I got her why do I need to keep her it's not like I'm in love with her? boy he was sure wrong
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and hello

likewise cardcaptor sakura isn't mine but to Clamp so on with the story

Can I have one more chance?

"why…?" she whispered softly as tears were fighting to spill as she stared at him. While on the other hand he just stood there watching her, he couldn't care less if she cry or even die. He has no use of her now. Getting irritated already he spoke

"Like I said I have no use of you now .You were different and added the fact that you didn't like me so I took you as a challenge. I knew you couldn't resist me" he then smirked" So stop bothering me!" he said and walked away.

The girl stood there as she watch the person whom she learned to love walked away from her. Tears were now falling the tears she fought were now slowly falling as her heart was now slowly breaking.

Days passed as rumors started to spread about their break up. Girls were now flirting and confessing to him, the ever so famous Li Syaoran. The all thought that he was hooked to Kinomoto boy they were sure wrong. A playboy will always be a playboy.

On the other hand Sakura has changed. Her old cheery self was now replaced by a robot no emotions shown on her face and even her emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless. Everyone knew who to blame but they kept their mouth shut knowing it might hurt her even more.

=POV of Syaoran=

_I didn't regret anything when I broke up with that Kinomoto girl. I only went out with her because she's the only girl who isn't in love with me. Now that I got her why do I need to keep her it's not like I'm in love with her? Now their blaming me for ruining her it's not my fault she fell in love with me. And I don't see any changes in he….! What the heck I'm thinking? Argh!_

= End of POV =

As he was walking (_well actually walking and not paying any attention on where he is going)_ he bumped into someone whom he have never seen after their last talk, it was Sakura. She fell as she was bracing for the impact to come it didn't. He being the gentlemen he is help her, but immediately brushed him coldly and said.

" I'm sorry _**Li**_" with that she left him. To say he wasn't surprised was an understatement, he was really surprised no, shocked to see her like that see wasn't like that bef...

"_no it's not my fault it's her fault! Who told her in the first place to fall in love with me arg...! but what happened? seriously that's not her! Her eyes they were so beautiful back then... am i really the cause of this her eyes which portrays what she feels are now dull and lifeless... **ARGH!**" _he grunted at the way his brain is acting. No way was he concerned for her.

and with that he walked away.

=back to Sakura=

=POV of Sakura=

_"Why?Why can't I remove him from my life?" _

_"Well technically speaking he goes to the same school as you do and your in the same grade and..."_

"Why the heck am I fighting myself? If only I haven't fallen in love with him... argh! he's such a jerk! and I'm an idiot because I still love him and he..."

'THUD'

I din't get to finish to what am I saying because i bumped into someone. Please Kami don't let it be him again! As I looked up I noticed instantly blue eyes which shows how concerned. Those eyes...

" Are you okey?" asks the boy as he help me up which made me stop looking at him and I instantly blushed.

" well it seems you are" he then said as he noticed I was blushing

"I'm Eriol by the way Hiragizawa Eriol. I'm new here to and sorry by the way I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going" he added as he bowed to show he was sorry

"No! it's my fault too. Please raise your head." I finally found my voice to speak. I was so mesmerize by him

blue hair that's almost black and not to mention his eyes and oh my gosh everything! he gives of the aura of being _mysterious _and the way he acts like a gentleman. He's like a prince.

"By the way I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura nice to meet you." I said as I smiled which felt good. I haven't smiled in a long time ever since...

he quickly took my hand as if he noticed how my cheery self was gone

"I'm glad to meet you! you can call me Eriol if you want to?" he said as he smiled at me in which in return I blushed as he held my hand and kissed it

" me too you can call me sakura" I replied

=end of POV=

unknown to them Syaoran saw the whole incident well not only him but everyone at the scene stop what they were doing for they were shocked to see Sakura smiling again. Question were now filled in the school for they were curious as who was this boy to make her laugh and smile again heck, make her a human being once again.

The amber eyed boy kept watching the blushing couple. He didn't know why but right now he wanted to punch the guy in the face and tell him the Sakura's his and no one else, well he couldn't because he already broke up with her... wait no he didn't he merely said that he didn't want to see her that's all. With this he smirked as he thought of something


	2. Chapter 2: I will protect you

Sorry for not updating school and college entrance exam always gets in the way

Same as always I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

On with the story

Sorry Suikahime if didn't updated on the promised time

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

=Next day=

=Sakura POV=

I can't help but think of eriol-kun! I never met someone like him. Maybe going to school every day won't be so bad now _anya…_

=Thud=

"aw…" seems like this become a tradtion of mine. I wonder who it is this time. I glanced upwards to see who it was and the first thing I noticed was Amber eyes no WAY!

=end of POV=

" My, my … well if isn't our little cherry blossom." Said syaoran as he smirk and held his hand in front of sakura to help her stand but never the less sakura slap his hand away stood up on her own.

She started to walk away from him but unfortunately syaoran grab her wrists and crash her body into his and hug her which in return made our cherry blossoms madly blushing and hell, confused

= Syaoran POV =

Cherry blossoms… just like her name, she smells like cherry blossoms…

"Sakura…" I can't help but whisper her name while I have her in my arms everything seems so right … I don't know what's going on… please don't tell me I really have fallen for her no way!

Stick to the plan syaoran…!

Yes! That's right no one gets the toys I've just recently thrown away yeah!

= end of POV of syaoran =

= POV OF SAKURA =

Why? Why is he doing this to me hasn't he said that were through and yet he's here why…. I'm so confused I can't take it any longer.

= End of Sakura POV=

She immediately pushed him away and ran.

Meanwhile…..

Syaoran on the other hand was confused firstly he was confused because he misses her warmth secondly why was he sad when Sakura left him.

He didn't know…

= Sakura POV =

Why? Why? Why do you always make my heartbeat? What are you doing Li Syaoran? You're making my life a living hell why can't you leave me alone why can't you let me erase you from my life…

=bump=

"itai…." Why does this always happen to me?

Please…. Not him again I can't bear it I might cry already

_3_

"Sakura-chan?" that voice why? Why? Does it have to be him?

_2_

" Sakura-chan you know you could rely on me"

Please I can't bear another heartbreak _1…_

" Eriol-kun!" I cried as I hug him he comforted me until I feel asleep on his arms calming me down. Please let him be the one.

=End of Sakura POV=

= Eriol POV=

"Such a sweet girl to cry like this…. Whoever he was doesn't deserve your heart" I whispered to Sakura softly as I carried her to the clinic.

" Excuse me Sai-sensei" I said as I got inside

" How my I… oh dear is Sakura-chan alright place her there" she quickly replied as she helped me in lying Sakura down.

"oh dear could you kindly explain why… how… oh…" she stopped as I rub away the remaining tears

" she wasn't like this before… never mind, time would come she herself would tell you. Could you be a dear and watch her for me I'll be out for a while don't worry I'll tell your teachers" she said as she stood up.

I merely nod and return my gaze onto her. Some may call me stupid for falling in love at first sight with this girl but I couldn't help but feel attracted to her the moment we first met the way her dull eyes shine but later on dim and the way she truly smiles they said I was the only one who can make her laugh. It boosted my curiosity on her and later on I couldn't help to fall in love with her I thought I had the chance but the warned me, telling me that Sakura isn't ready yet.

If only I met you first then you might be the same old Sakura they knew but I can't change destiny.

= End of Eriol POV=

Eriol coundn't take anymore he vowed to himself that he would protect her as he sealed it with a kiss but don't worry he only kissed Sakura's forehead as a sign of respect.

But unknown to him someone saw it and was now boiling mad of course it was the one and only **LI SYAORAN**

" Know your place hiragizawa eriol dhe's mine" he muttered to himself as he walk away

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

I would like to thank

Timeless Eclipse

xXFireRoseXx

sakura132

and especially suikahime

for reviewing my story

till next time

yours truly Sandy(my real nickname) (=•,•=)


	3. Not an update but please read :)

I really don't know if I should update any of my stories or not I still have the chapters for grab the chance on my notebook and so far I've only written up to 4 chapters somehow I misplaced the notebooks for look at me and Can I have one more chance

I was planning to delete all of them to be edited since, well yeah my grammar sucks I know and my friend is the best ahaha well besides that…

The plan failed ever since we started college we only had minimal contact since I was studying in another city I left my hometown and argh word of advice the don't take fine arts you wouldn't get any sleep :P and I kinda stop writing all I've been doing now is read, sleep, finish all the plates, practice on Figure drawing and portraits(kinda realism since I'm stuck with anime style) and sad to say I've kinda lost my interest in manga and anime since all I do on my free time is sleep… I'm not kidding I've slept for almost to days if my roommate haven't woken me up…. Well you get it but enough of my ramblings….

You could always pm me for questions or if you are somehow still interested for me to update this three….

ah and also if I'm gonna update this I badly need an editor ahaha peace out ooh and I'm now and avid fan of wattpad ahaha but I think you won't find me I only uploaded one chapter out of boredom wanna read? If you do pls review or comment or whatever and I'll post it here :D anyway thanks aahaha I'm not dead also


End file.
